Precious Blood
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Detesto el Summary...(HORRORTALE) Cuando Aliza es atrapada por Sans para ser la mascota y comida de reserva de él y su hermano, los planes cambian al descubrir que poco a poco, algo dentro de su "dinámica familiar" va transformandose. Este fic tendrá GORE, ROMANCE y más.(Imagen hecha por Yami-sempai para este fanfic)


**¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Mii-chan! Es un gusto estar del lado raro de Fanfic por primera vez con ustedes…**

 **Este es un regalo para mi persona especial, la cual hizo el diseño de la imagen de portada para específicamente este fic. Busquen su nombre en Devianart: Yami-sempai.**

 **Es una de las artistas mas talentosas que conozco.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las piernas de la joven no lograban avanzar con mayor rapidez.

¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir cuando cada paso representa otra acuchillada helada a tus nervios?

La nieve cubre el piso, y los pies rojizos de la castaña están a punto de volverse de un tono purpura enfermizo.

\- Ven, conejito…ven conmigo…

La voz profunda del ser que la perseguía en el bosque logro petrificarla; sujetando su brazo herido, la menor sollozo temblando. ¿Por qué debió ser empujada? ¿Por qué… por qué debió caer en este mundo tan enfermizo…?

Un muro de huesos se alzo ante ella, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la blancura del lugar se vio interrumpida por el rojo escarlata de la sangre de sus pies traspasados.

Cayendo al piso y sujetandose las plantas llorosa, se dio cuenta de las pisadas que comprimían la nieve detrás suyo, tranquilas. Se giro al respirar en jadeos pesados; su asma…no ahora…

El alma color rojizo brillo en su pecho y apretó los ojos al sentir su final cerca.

Ante ella, alguien que alguna vez creyó conocer… pero, ese…solo había sido un sueño, ¿no?

Sans dejo caer su cabeza en un "crack" sobre su hombro, con el hacha en mano, y esa mirada carmesí… esa que le advertía…que todo había acabado para ella.

\- Linda noche la de hoy, ¿no, _kiddo_?

Su voz era grave, y su cuerpo, a pesar de ser hecho de huesos y cartílagos, estaba exhalando calor, como un ser vivo y pensante… como… un ser con alma. Una corrompida…

\- Ohh…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi…? – Ronroneo de forma gutural, con un simple gesto que recordaba su monstruosa naturaleza.

La castaña fue jalada de forma súbita de su muñeca.

\- Eso de verdad…arruina el sabor…

Aliza se obligo a abrir los ojos, sollozando al sentir la esquelética mano sujetarle con la fuerza de un hombre adulto su delgada muñeca.

Siendo muda, la menor apretó los labios en un tic y trato de empujarle con la otra, forcejeando inútilmente.

Sans levantaba el brazo con el hacha y trataba de dejarlo caer, pero ella luchaba, tratando con todas sus fuerzas. Las facciones de su rostro se apretaban de forma poco agraciada, aun así, el punto era vivir, no lucir bien.

\- Jejeje… De verdad estas haciéndome reír. – El esqueleto la tiro a un lado y piso su espalda, levantado el arma para clavarla sobre su cabeza. – Aquí acaba el juego… - Dijo con voz oscura.

Aliza gimió para sus adentros, pensando que por fin…su sufrimiento acabaría…

Pero…

.

.

.

\- Papyrus, te he conseguido una _nueva_ mascota. – Dijo el esqueleto, Cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven castaña.

El esqueleto alto se acerco, con sus dientes llenos de salsa y sangre, un aspecto demencial al estar especialmente delgado… bueno, nunca fue de "mucha carne" antes…

\- ¡SANS! ESTO ES PERFECTO! – Sonrió cariñoso el menor, con entusiasmo.

El esqueleto mayor ladeo la cabeza en un crack.

\- ¿Preparaste su _habitación_ …? – Su cuenca brillo lentamente, ante la idea que vendría después…

\- NO SOLO PREPARE SU CELDA, SINO QUE TAMBIEN LE PUSE COMIDA QUE LE ENGORDARA. – levanto un plato de pasta con cabellos y ojos que venia marinada con salsa y sangre, en medio de esta había una barra de mantequilla incrustada, aun congelada.

Sans suspiro, era un buen comienzo, una especie de animal que iban a engordar para luego comérselo ellos. Aun así, era idea y capricho de Papyrus, pues para el le parecía una idea demasiado laboriosa. Meh, habría que joderse...Era la única forma de entretenimiento de su hermano menor ahora, y no iba a ser él el que se lo impidiera.

\- EH…HERMANO. ¿QUÉ ES ESTO DE AQUÍ? - pregunto el esqueleto, tocando los senos de la menor, eran pequeños pero redondos y esponjosos, lo suficiente como para lograr tomarlos con una mano.

Sans miro estos, esos…eran… ¿Qué eran?

\- Es…obvio que es una hembra. – comento a su hermano.

Papyrus ladeo la cabeza. No comprendiendo.

\- ¿ES UN HUMANO…NO, HERMANO? – miraba sus senos, levantando la faldita. Nunca había visto un humano así…

El otro sintió ganas de clavar su hacha en ese humano y comerlo para no tener que dar explicaciones, pero, la verdad es que nunca había conocido un humano…hembra; y en este mundo no es como que tuvieran tiempo para educación sexual o…intimidad voluntaria. Todo resultaba en encuentros casuales, o violentos en donde cada uno satisfacía sus necesidades sin tanto jaleo y quien lograra levantarse después de eso, se marchaba y listo. No había tiempo de averiguar que era que.

\- Debe ser uno de clase femenino…

Papyrus asintió a eso, y Sans, dándose por bien servido, se marcho del cuarto.

\- Colócala… en su celda. Dale de comer… y yo…iré por nuestra cena. – Se marcho con una gran sonrisa, congelada en su rostro al salir.

Era hora de visitar a los vecinos. La señora conejo de la tienda debía tener aun hijos que vender… claro, le debía algunos favores, asique… podría "tomar prestado" uno de sus conejitos por esta vez…

 **.**

 **. .**

 **¡Este fue el adelanto del fic! ¡Espero les gustara!**

 **Pero sobre todo, espero te gustara tu primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños, princesa.**

 **Gracias por leerlo y ¡espero te siga gustando!**

 **¡Un gran abrazo!**

 **¡Mii, fuera!**


End file.
